


【叉盾】禁忌乐园

by yes9096



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Top Brock Rumlow
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: 复仇者带走了那支镶嵌着心灵宝石的权杖，也带来了其他的可能。





	【叉盾】禁忌乐园

**Author's Note:**

> ！Rape！Rape！Rape！【重要事情说三遍】  
> ！非自愿性暴力描写  
> ！现在出去还来得及
> 
> ※本文既有的电影角色皆不属于我  
> ※今天我不做人，OOC都是我的锅

 

 

 

“九头蛇万岁。”  
  
没有人比朗姆洛更清楚这句话的含义了。队长说出这句话的时候，他才刚用目光把眼前这个金发男人从小腿到脖子审视了一遍。和西特维尔一瞬难掩惊讶的脸不同，朗姆洛只是轻轻舔了一下唇，把内心的惊涛骇浪藏在深处，藏在皮靴、配枪和背脊的疤痕下。  
  
不就是一块镶嵌在权杖上的破烂石头吗，你要的，都可以给你。  
  
_队长。_  
  
  
他们目送史蒂夫·罗杰斯带走了那个箱子，并向皮尔斯报告了这个”意外”。但十分钟后迎接他们的，并不是什么好消息：美国队长受了伏击，箱子不翼而飞。  
  
现场什么也没有，除了一个刚从昏迷中清醒过来的队长，只有一地碎玻璃和几个不明情况的大楼员工。神盾局的探员及时赶到现场，还有几个混在其中的突击部队成员。  
  
  
“谁那么大本事？”  
  
当时楼下大厅一片混乱，托尼·斯塔克因为突发情况被紧急送院，不少人被调拨去追那个绿色大块头了，最大的嫌疑当属那两个阿斯加德人。但那不是西特维尔能够处理的情况。他现在只能皱着眉站在案发现场，一边考虑接下来要怎么填写这份糟糕的行动报告。  
  
“……”朗姆洛脑子里转过一个想法，但他觉得有点过于荒唐，“你觉得这个世界上可能同时存在两个队长吗？”  
  
“那肯定有一个是假扮的。”  
  
那就更可怕了，无论哪个是假的，都意味着站在对立面的另一个，也即将曝光在大众视野之中。西特维尔脑子里划过很多想法，但能让他反复斟酌的，不过是某个复制人实验基地有什么纰漏，或者九头蛇高层也出现了叛徒：一个能假扮美国队长的人，或者是加入了九头蛇的美国队长本人，非常清楚这次秘密行动。  
  
像是没有注意到同僚的表情，朗姆洛盯着不远处和探员们交谈的队长，继续低声说下去，“感觉有点……不一样。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“被打晕的这个队长，不是带走我们箱子的那个。有办法搞到斯塔克大楼的监控权限吗？”  
  
  
他到底是谁？  
  
朗姆洛内心的疑惑和欲望纠缠在一起，朝着未知的答案疯狂生长。一样的制服，一样的行动力，一样的脸，还有……一样的身体。瞧，那挺直的背脊，混着血和汗的味道，连那让他恨不得揉碎的臀部曲线都如此相似。  
  
**_九头蛇万岁。_**  
  
  
“在查了，得拦在那些人前面。”西特维尔接通了手上的通讯器，“接下来……”  
  
“报告皮尔斯秘书长，我们得先把他搞回去，避免泄露更多机密。”朗姆洛确认了身上携带的装备是否足够，以防万一对方不配合，“其他的，交给我。”  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
“他告诉我，巴基还活着。抱歉，我当时……可能有些鬼迷心窍。”  
  
谁不知道巴基·巴恩斯是美国队长的好朋友？去过史密森尼博物馆的人都知道。不过一个和你一模一样脸的人站在自己面前说出这句话的时候，意义又改变了。  
  
  
史蒂夫正坐在神盾局的加护病房里。实际上他的伤都已经痊愈，但是局里坚持让他再做一下身体检测，顺带配合惯例调查。  
  
不过，洛基连那些细节都知道？索尔则表示，抱歉，阿斯加德人还没有那么神通广大。史蒂夫一直想不明白这个事情。  
  
  
“对方还有留下别的信息吗。”皮尔斯声音放缓，“除了卡特的信物，和‘那句话’之外的任何一个细节。”  
  
史蒂夫陷入沉思，片刻后摇了摇头。  
  
皮尔斯和身后的朗姆洛交换了一个眼神，“既然如此，队长还是好好休息。”  
  
“稍等，皮尔斯先生。请告诉我有什么办法可以查到……”  
  
“队长想说的是巴恩斯的事情对吗？”皮尔斯从椅子上起来，“既然同时出现了两个‘队长’，也不排除会有第二个‘巴恩斯’。相关事件的调查我们会提上日程，有消息我们会通知你。不过目前首要的，还是纽约的善后与重建工作，也希望队长可以配合。”  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
朗姆洛站在会议室外面。  
  
凭空消失的“另一个队长”，被暗中监视的托尼·斯塔克和布鲁斯·班纳，丢失的两块能量石，失踪的阿斯加德人，外派执行任务的黑寡妇与鹰眼……会议室内的九头蛇高层们仍然无法就“阿斯加德人为什么要多此一举假装成美国队长”达成共识，但能量石的丢失让他们多了一个彼此攻击的理由。  
  
  
口香糖已经被嚼到没有一点味道了，朗姆洛并不关心这些无聊的议题。他不断回味那天那个金发男人性感的低语。  
  
_九头蛇万岁。_  
  
这句话对于朗姆洛来说曾经是那么崇高，充满了对未来的渴望，是他的理想，也是他的使命。现在它又多了一层意义。理应站在他对立面的高岭之花，在他们不得不潜藏在黑暗里前进的时候，那个男人站在被众人仰视的演讲台上，含蓄又腼腆地接受大家的爱和赞美。  
  
他的金发有多么耀眼，就有多么刺眼。  
  
  
朗姆洛把口香糖吐掉，舔了下唇。总有那么一天，在计划成功的那一天，他要看着美国队长仰视自己，听自己说上一句：九头蛇万岁。他不止一次地幻想过。如果是从背后突击，将收获那个男人的脆弱与眼里的不可置信。有时候是正面对峙，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的金发浸在血红色中，坚贞不屈的眼神最终在自己的手里暗淡下去。朗姆洛会砸掉他的头盔，撕烂他的制服……尤其是胸前那颗星。 _去你的美国梦。_  
  
那块盾牌会成为自己的战利品，他发誓要把史蒂夫·罗杰斯不可一世的高傲狠狠踩在脚下。那个男人太值得了。  
  
  
而现在，事情来了个一百八十度转弯。史蒂夫·罗杰斯对自己说：九头蛇万岁。  
  
这就和理想没有关系了。毕竟在朗姆洛曾经的幻想里，哪怕是队长真的说出这句话，也是面对着濒死的同伴和颠覆的真理，必须表现得那么不情不愿不屈不挠，伴随着绝望，好满足自己随后把他的美好撕扯扒烂的欲望。  
  
他那么爱看花碎落泥的戏码。  
  
  
可那真的是一个意外。这句誓言从那一刻开始，变得充满性的诱惑，队长那像在勾引谁一样的语气，仿佛酒吧里的暗娼漫不经心地说出一句“今晚可以”。  
  
那个尤物是不是来自别的空间？来自另一个色与欲的空间，从黑夜里开出的幽暗之花。又或者来自未来，来自被九头蛇掌控的未来，那个男人就是九头蛇最强的武器，任何人都得在他的荷尔蒙下缴械投降。  
  
长得和美国队长一模一样的 _婊子_ ，在电梯里被九头蛇精锐包围，用可以征服全美国的柔软翘臀摩擦自己蓄势待发的枪。 **九头蛇万岁** ，那个金发男人说。 _安全词。他的意思是射在里面。_ 朗姆洛有点兴奋起来了：那朵带毒的花。自己没有亲眼见证他的堕落，这一刻却心甘情愿被他的毒蜜拖到更深的罪恶之渊。  
  
  
就因为这些不着边际的念头，朗姆洛差点就这么站在会议室外面硬了。直到漫长的会议结束，他被美国队长绑架了一天的大脑才随之松了一口气。  
  
“我们丢了两块能量石，确实是无法逆转的损失。”皮尔斯把朗姆洛和西特维尔叫到他的私人办公室，“对于神盾局丢了能量石的事情，弗瑞的态度有点模棱两可。组织担心事情会往不好的方向继续发展。”  
  
“我检查过，行动没有外泄迹象。机密文件设置了新的权限，相关的资料也已经删除干净。”  
  
“尼克·弗瑞……他有任何举动，都必须马上报告我。他很危险，必要时，不能再留。”皮尔斯把眼镜取下来，仔细地擦了又擦，“去，把那个人叫醒，他有新的任务了。”  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
朗姆洛从来没有那么期待过出任务。“叫醒”那个人花了一点时间，这不要紧。请君入瓮需要花大量精力布局，甚至失去了不少精英和几个据点，这个代价他们也给得起。只要看到史蒂夫·罗杰斯追咬着鱼饵上钩，一切都值得。  
  
他来了，为了他的挚友，一无所知地踏入了圈套。收网行动整个过程对于朗姆洛来说，非常愉快，他全程参与了这个计划，亲手把美国队长送上了等待他已久的机器。  
  
朗姆洛不确定那个浑身是伤的男人听不听得到自己的声音，他等待着技术员调试好仪器。  
  
“尝尝吧……尝尝专门为你定制的痛苦。”  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
朗姆洛把阴茎一点一点挺进那个人紧致的穴内。他一边扳开身下那人的双腿，一边用指腹有节奏地按压穴口，试图让那儿变得稍微松软些，可常年握枪练出来的老茧，对于那块隐秘的嫩肉来说并不友好。  
  
还是夹得太紧了。  
  
炙热的内壁抗拒着男人的开拓，即便潦草地润滑扩张过，他进入得依然吃力。朗姆洛又往掌心啐了一口，有点粗鲁地抹在两人身体连接的部位。  
  
“放松点，队长。”朗姆洛稍微抽出些，又重重地撞进去，“这样对彼此都好。”  
  
  
朗姆洛觊觎这副身体已经很久了。久到有些魔怔，以至于第一次的时候，冒着险也要在夜晚利用职务之便潜入这个囚室。但那又有什么关系呢？这个囚室的监控时不时会出现一两个小时的空白，实验对象的身体上也会有暧昧的痕迹。只要他不做什么过分的、会影响计划的事情，实验员只能睁一只眼闭一只眼：他们都见识过这个男人的凶残和冷漠。  
  
_只有痛苦，能够交换秩序。_ 朗姆洛说话的时候，眼睛里不带一点温度。他总是随身带着枪。  
  
他是这个秘密基地的权威者。  
  
  
房间里一片黑暗。男人粗重的喘息和肉体碰撞发出的暧昧声音就是这里的一切。今天朗姆洛兴奋极了，他们的小队解决掉了三个追查美国队长下落的麻烦人物，他也见了血，但不严重。  
  
今晚他需要奖赏。  
  
  
“不舒服吗，队长，嗯？”  
  
朗姆洛有好一阵子没有来操身下那个男人了，存货多得很。他的阴茎已经全然勃起，看上去分量十足，正一下一下地顶进金发男人略微有点湿润的穴内。交合处有点湿了，那是汗，是唾液，是不知道从哪里挤出来的廉价润滑油，是朗姆洛用来羞辱史蒂夫·罗杰斯的最好证据。  
  
被蒙着眼睛、铐住双手的金发男人并没有接茬。史蒂夫蜷在这个黑暗囚室的角落，被那个粗鲁男人强迫着扳开双腿，承受多日之前自己未曾想过的痛苦。他前两天又被送上了那个该死的洗脑仪器，吃不下饭，被迫注射了足够的营养剂，但反抗在混乱的意识和虚弱的肉体间是如此势单力薄。  
  
他想尽了一切办法出去。他试过了所有可能的方法，但目前为止，还没有成功。  
  
  
朗姆洛一边干他，又撩起他的上衣，让对方白皙饱满的胸肌暴露在自己的视线下。  
  
“像个女人似的，涨起来了。”朗姆洛笑了笑，拧住他的乳尖，“除了我，还有别的男人吸过吗，队长？”  
  
他一定会在这里叫史蒂夫 _队长_ 。肉体上的羞辱终究会带来片刻欢愉，哪怕是史蒂夫从来不曾在这些强暴戏码中获得过任何满足，但朗姆洛仍要从头到脚、从内到外地践踏这个男人的尊严。 _队长，_ 他又喊了一遍。过去他在白天里叫过多少遍，夜晚他就要在这个罪恶深渊里补回来。  
  
史蒂夫咬紧牙关。他感觉得到疼，很疼，而且是四倍的痛苦，九头蛇不会不知道。白天他们用虚假的记忆和精密仪器来羞辱他，夜晚又让他的自尊在这个男人身下摔得粉碎。偶尔也会有起反应的时候，史蒂夫的身体是如此敏感，男人的阴茎在自己体内横冲直撞，也时不时会带来不可言说的快感。每到这个时候，他会让自己回想起七十年前冰冷的雪山，失控的火车，记起纽约大战中死去的平民，记起失去的战友，还有一些微不足道的伤心事。 _那么多人流离失所，那么多人流血……他们死不瞑目。_ 只有这样，他才能撑到这个男人把精液留下的那一刻。  
  
  
见史蒂夫没有任何回应，朗姆洛重重地拧了一下他的屁股。实际上朗姆洛爽得很，尽管不是第一次操这个男人了，但那儿每次都紧得让他头皮发麻。潮湿炙热的肉穴紧紧吸住他的阴茎，好像巴不得让他给更多。  
  
尽管爽到了，可朗姆洛并不想太快结束这场愉快的性事。他把阴茎抽出来，用茎头在微微张开的穴口挑逗顶弄。和身体主人的抗拒不同，吐出了男人性器的穴口诱惑地一张一合，似乎舍不得那有毒的甜蜜。它贪婪，充满渴望，想要被填满。朗姆洛有些满意地挺了挺身，阴茎擦过史蒂夫湿滑的股间，又重新钉在入口，碾过最脆弱又柔软的部位。  
  
如果史蒂夫被允许拿掉蒙眼睛的布条，也许会看到这狰狞的硬物，会看到上头的青筋是如何怒张，沾满了淫靡的液体，而那儿有一半是他自己的东西。  
  
  
“太棒了，宝贝……你想让你的好朋友也试试这里的滋味吗，队长？”  
  
似乎是被这句话刺激到了，史蒂夫后背一阵战栗。 _太美了，甚至比被电击棒攻击的时候更美。_ 朗姆洛瞧准时机，再次发狠挺进金发男人的后穴，一插到底。  
  
“——呜！”  
  
仿佛被贯穿了尾骨，史蒂夫止不住地发抖。穴口被饱胀的硬物撑开，已经吞到底了，柔软的内壁包裹着凶狠的刀刃。朗姆洛俯下身，含住他挺立的浅色乳尖，用双手固定住身下男人的胯骨，一个劲地猛冲。囚室里的床并不宽，床板承受着两个成年男人的重量，在黑暗中有些岌岌可危。 _塌了吧，_ 他在迷迷糊糊中想， _塌了也好。_  
  
  
“你的那个朋友，出任务也好，找乐子也好，他从来不和男人做爱。”  
  
朗姆洛在史蒂夫的胸前留下吻痕。他想吞食史蒂夫的血与肉，他渴望一切的美好，想品尝这个男人的甜蜜，再一把撕烂。他用牙齿和舌头蹂躏美国队长队长敏感又可怜的乳头。但朗姆洛不敢弄得太过分，倒并不是在乎谁的名誉，只是怕皮尔斯那些人知道的时候，自己不好糊弄过去。  
  
“但你似乎生来就该和男人做爱。你怀念吗，那些愚蠢又可爱的紧身衣。在军营里没少受苦头吧，队长？”  
  
“……你不配。”史蒂夫哼笑出声，口腔中尽是血的味道，“不配、羞辱他。”  
  
朗姆洛并没有被激怒，他只是觉得有意思。史蒂夫是个撬不开的硬壳，他在这儿待了大半个月，用来对付冬兵那套对队长并不奏效。但他总会被与巴基·巴恩斯相关的东西吸引注意力，无论是在哪里，甚至是这个肮脏的罪恶花园。  
  
“他应该尝尝你的滋味，瞧，这儿像女人一样湿……队长，我干你的时候，你有幻想过我是他吗，嗯？”  
  
好东西要记得和好朋友分享，朗姆洛说。  
  
史蒂夫又不作声了。实际上他嗅到了自己齿间的血腥味，要按捺住各种念头，史蒂夫必须集中注意力。粘膜被攻击的触感让他恐惧，如果只是单纯的疼痛，那他受过更可怕的。可摩擦累积的快感，让他敏感的身体和精神不堪一击。  
  
  
两人相接的部分越来越黏糊。抽插产生的体液，男人的汗味和荷尔蒙的刺激，让史蒂夫一阵头昏目眩。四倍敏感的身体总会时不时违反他的意志，只要他精神一放松，男人阴茎上的青筋是如何擦过敏感点，男人粗喘时喷在脆弱皮肤上的热度，史蒂夫都能一一感知。于是他只能强迫自己数着时间。只要他再努力忍耐多一会儿，差不多朗姆洛就该射了——他就可以结束今天这场噩梦。  
  
最后朗姆洛直接把他的整个身体翻转过来，用阴茎凶狠地翻搅他的肉穴。成年男人的肉体在黑暗中碰撞，强悍又黏糊，发出‘啪、啪、啪’的声音。史蒂夫体内的硬物饱胀到前所未有的程度，用来垫在腰下的廉价枕头湿得一塌糊涂。 _去他的，_ 忍住。  
  
“说吧，队长，说‘九头蛇万岁’——我就快点儿完事，让你轻松点。”  
  
史蒂夫咬紧牙关。  
  
  
“——干你娘的九头蛇。”  
  
  
朗姆洛笑了。他多么喜欢这样，喜欢把美国队长弄得一团糟。他那么喜欢史蒂夫·罗杰斯不屈的眼神，喜欢那完美的臀线，喜欢他略长的金发和红润的嘴唇，喜欢他敏感的乳头和紧致的身体。他迷恋过那天电梯里那个狡猾聪颖、来自罪恶幻想的史蒂夫。但他更喜欢把这一切都打碎，一切都变得稀巴烂：没有什么美国梦，没有所谓的正义。只有权威和痛苦，然后诞生新的秩序。  
  
他最爱的仍然是这种戏码。  
  
  
最终他如愿把所有的存货都交待在史蒂夫的体内。充满成年男人腥臭味的、浓稠的精液，他全数喂给囚室里那个高傲的金发男人。是吧，他平时吃得太少了，只有营养液怎么够呢？这个过程如此漫长，朗姆洛几乎要捏碎史蒂夫的胯骨，一直到他认为足够了，才喘着粗气退出。今天他也非常满意，连麻烦的事后收拾都变得让人愉悦起来。  
  
朗姆洛帮史蒂夫擦干净身体，重新穿好衣服，清理掉自己出没囚室的痕迹，“说真的，队长。加入九头蛇能让你轻松很多，别硬撑了。”  
  
若是走到最后，朗姆洛并不可惜失去了一个不屈的战士，但总会忍不住怀念这副完美的肉体。  
  
史蒂夫似乎是倦极了，他呼吸平稳，蜷缩在床的一边，安静得仿佛半小时前的一切从未发生过。明天醒来，美国队长又会有新的计划。不过现在他需要休息。  
  
“那么晚安，队长。”朗姆洛意犹未尽地舔了下嘴唇，“祝你好梦。”  
  
  
朗姆洛锁上门。这里是他们的秘密基地，是美国队长被囚禁的地方。这里是黑暗和痛苦主宰的地狱。这里是新秩序诞生的天堂。  
  
这里也是他的蔷薇花园，他的极乐深渊。  
  
  
“九头蛇万岁。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
【END】  
  
  
  
√今天不做人  
√如果有后续……请重温Iced Dolls【。  
√我是叉骨本叉，九头蛇万岁

 

 

 


End file.
